I will always love you
by Elvanya
Summary: Das Gift beginnt langsam Conan aufzufressen...


I will always love you!

  
  


Der Winter war in Tokio eingebrochen und draußen herrschten Minusgrade. Eine leichte Schneedecke lag auf den Straßen und ein eisiger Wind blass durch die Gassen. Im Haus Mori aber, war es angenehm warm und gemütlich. Ran hatte heißen Tee gemacht und kam mit einem vollen Tablett ins Wohnzimmer. Ihr Vater, Kogoro Mori, grinste über beide Ohren, als er den herrlich duftenden Tee roch. Gierig griff er nach einer Tasse und trank. Prompt verbrannte er sich die Zunge und schrie laut auf. Ran konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. 

„Da bist du selber Schuld. Sei nicht immer so gierig!" zischte Ran, ohne ein Fünkchen Mitleid in ihrer Stimme. 

„Sei nicht immer so streng zu mir, Mausebein!!" gab Kogoro mit einem sehr lauten Ton zurück. 

Reflexartig drückte Ran einen Finger auf die Lippen und deutete somit das er leise sein sollte.

„Paps, sei nicht so laut!! Conan schläft!"

„....der Knirps macht nur ärger, pah!!"

„Jetzt halt mal die Luft an! Wieso bist du immer so gemein zu ihm, er hat dir doch gar nichts getan. Du könntest ruhig ein wenig netter zu ihm sein, vor allem jetzt, wo er doch krank ist!" protestierte das Mädchen.

Kogoro schnaubte kurz und setzte die Tasse wieder an seinen Mund an. Diesmal schlürfte er das heiße Getränk vorsichtiger. 

„Wie lange bleibt er eigentlich noch bei uns?" fragte er schließlich.

Ran zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm sich nun ebenfalls einen Tee.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich werd demnächst mal Prof. Agasa fragen, aber im Moment ist das nicht so wichtig."

  
  


Conan lag in seinem Bett und kämpfte mit Fieberfantasien. Unruhig drehte er sich immer wieder im Bett um. Das feuchte Tuch für seine Stirn lag auf den Boden und die Brühe, die Ran gemacht hatte war unangerührt. Er hörte die leisen Stimmen von Ran und Kogoro, konnte aber dennoch nicht verstehen was sie sagten. Er atmete einmal hörbar ein und drehte sich wieder auf die andere Seite. 

~Was soll ich nur machen? Es ist jetzt schon mehr als ein Jahr her, seit ich in diesen Grundschulkörper herumlaufen muss........ich kann doch Ran nicht in Stich lassen. So ein mist, es hat bereits begonnen....~

Conan wurde unterbrochen, denn plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Ran trat leise herein. Sie sah den Kleinen besorgt an und setzte sich schließlich neben ihn auf's Bett. 

„Na..., du schläfst ja gar nicht! Wie geht's dir denn?" fragte sie und nahm dabei Conan's Hand.

Conan zuckte zusammen, als Ran ihn berührte, versuchte es aber mit einem Husten zu vertuschen, was ihm auch gelang. 

„Geht's wieder?"

Das Mädchen legte ihre Hand auf Conan's Stirn und seufzte.

„Du hast immer noch Fieber....mhm? Wo ist denn der Lappen?"

Suchend schaute sie sich um und schließlich erblickte sie den Lappen auf den Boden. Nochmal seufzte sie und hob ihn dabei auf. Sie tauchte ihn in die Schüssel mit dem kühlen Wasser und legte das Stück Stoff wieder auf Conan's glühende Stirn. 

„Du solltest jetzt wirklich etwas schlafen, o.k.?"

Stumm nickte der Junge und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Ran strich ihn nochmal sanft über die Wange, bevor sie das Zimmer wieder verließ.

  
  


Als Conan die zufallende Tür hörte, öffnetet er wieder die Augen. Er hatte jetzt wirklich besseres zu tun, als zu schlafen. Er nahm den Lappen von seiner Stirn und schmiss ihn in die Ecke. In ihm brodelte es vor Wut, doch wahrscheinlich war es längst zu spät. 

~....ich kann und will nicht mehr....verdammt, mir läuft die Zeit davon......das Gift es....~

Conan vertrieb schnell den Gedanken und drehte sich mal wieder auf eine andere Seite. Er schloss die Augen. 

~....was soll ich nur tun....was nur...~

Der Junge vergoss seit langen wieder eine Träne. Lautlos floss sie seine Wange herunter und tropfte auf das Kissen. Ihm tat das Herz so weh, aber plötzlich fiel er in einen langen, langen Schlaf.

  
  


Ran betrat wieder das Wohnzimmer und fand einen schnarchenden Kogoro auf. Sie verdrehte einmal die Augen und nahm sich schließlich das Tablett. In der Küche spülte sie dann die leeren Tassen ab und dachte dabei traurig an Shinichi. 

~Oh Shinichi, wo bist du nur und warum meldest du dich nicht mehr....~

Als sie fertig war ließ sie sich erschöpft in ihr Bett fallen. Leise schluchzend nahm sie das Bild, auf dem sie und Shinichi zu sehen waren und drückte es ganz fest an ihre Brust. 

~Bitte, bitte komm bald wieder!~

  
  


Conan stand im nirgendwo. Alles war schwarz und leer. Verwirrt sah sich der Junge um, aber man konnte nichts sehen. Schließlich begann er zu laufen, egal wohin, egal welche Richtung und mit keinem Ziel. Aber plötzlich erschien vor ihm ein Spiegel, ein einfacher Spiegel mit einem goldenen Rahmen. Vorsichtig näherte Conan sich ihm und blickte neugierig hinein. Aber sein Spiegelbild zeigte nicht Conan, sondern Shinichi, sein wahres ich. Verstört legte er die Hand auf das Glas und plötzlich zerbrach der Spiegel und mit ihm Shinichi. Conan schrie auf und wollte nach den Glasscherben fassen, aber als er einen Splitter berührte, spritze das Blut aus seinen Händen. Conan spürte einen tiefen Schmerz, aber nicht wegen seinen Händen, nein, es war ein Stich in seinen Herzen, dass ihm irgendetwas sagen wollte...Verzweifelt fiel er auf die Knie und betrachtete seine blutigen Hände, danach brach unter ihm der Boden weg und er fiel, er fiel in ein Meer aus Dunkelheit.....ein tiefer Schrei der Verzweiflung kam über seine Lippen....

  
  


Ran wurde mit einem Schlag wach. Sie hatte einen Schrei gehört, der eindeutig von Conan's Zimmer kam. Schnell kroch sie aus dem Bett und rannte durch's Wohnzimmer. Rasch riss sie die Tür auf und fand einen ganz verstörten Conan auf, der mit weit aufgerissenen Augen kerzengerade im Bett sass und an die Wand starrte. Seine Finger waren tief in die Bettdecke gekrallt und sein ganzer Körper zitterte. 

„CONAN! Was ist denn los?"

Rasch lief sie zu ihm und nahm ihn zärtlich in den Arm. Beruhigend strich sie ihm über den Kopf und flüsterte immer wieder beruhigende Worte in sein Ohr. Ran spürte seinen heißen Körper und auch wie wild sein Herz klopfte. 

„Ist......ist schon o.k., Ran! Ich hatte nur einen Alptraum." kam es plötzlich von den Jungen, der sie sanft von sich weg drückte.

„Du siehst gar nicht gut aus, Conan! Morgen werd ich nochmal den Arzt holen." beschloss sie, aber Conan schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Nein....es, es war wirklich nur ein normaler Alptraum, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen."

Mit diesen Worten legte er sich wieder in die Kissen und sah Ran mit gläsernen Blick an. Sein Atem war wieder ruhig und gleichmäßig. Er versuchte Ran anzulächeln, aber das schlug so ziemlich fehl. Ran strich ihm zärtlich über die Stirn und drückte ihm dann einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„....mein Kleiner.... du musst nicht immer den Starken spielen, wenn es dir schlecht geht, dann geht's dir eben schlecht und das brauchst du nicht zu verbergen. Rede mit mir, wenn du was auf dem Herzen hast, o.k.! Und jetzt versuch wieder zu schlafen, ich werde solange bei dir bleiben!"

  
  


Conan schloss seine Augen, trotzdem spürte er noch lange die Anwesenheit von Ran. Der Junge konnte nach diesen Traum nicht mehr schlafen, aber er wollte auf keinen Fall mit Ran darüber reden. Der Traum hatte seine Vorahnung endgültig bestätigt.....er würde nicht mehr lange hier sein....schon bald und vielleicht schon heute.

Als er nach einer halben Stunde die Augen wieder aufschlug, war Ran verschwunden. Conan schmiss die Decke zurück und versuchte aufzustehen, doch ihm wurde sofort schwindlig und er kippte wieder zurück ins Bett. Sein Pyjama war ganz verschwitzt und klebte unangenehm an seinen Körper. Angewidert zog er sich aus und holte seine normale Alltagskleidung. Noch immer benommen streifte er die Hose und sein T-Shirt über. Danach holte er seine aquamarienblaue Jacke und zog sie ebenfalls an. 

~Dieser....Traum....es ist also wahr....Ran vergib mir.....ich kann mein verspechen nicht halten.....~

Conan ging ins Wohnzimmer, alles war ruhig, naja sagen wir außer dem nervtötenden Schnarchen von Kogoro war alles still. Er zog seine roten Schuhe an und öffnete die Haustür. Langsam ging er die Treppen hinunter, musste sich aber dabei krampfhaft am Geländer fest halten, um nicht zu stürzen. Als er unten an kam war er ganz außer puste.

~Oh verdammt, warum jetzt schon? Ahh, mein Körper!~

Der kleine Junge quälte sich in die eisige Kälte hinaus. Sofort begann er zu zittern als er den Wind auf seiner Haut spürte und beinahe wäre er schon umgefallen, aber er stützte sich gerade noch an der Hauswand ab. Vorsichtig begann er einige Schritte zu machen, aber alle drei Meter musste er sich irgendwo festhalten. Sein Ziel war sein Haus, um dort allein zu.........

Nach fast endlosen 10 Minuten stand er vor seinem Haus und versuchte mit Mühe das Gattertor aufzubekommen. Schließlich gelang es ihm und er näherte sich seiner Haustür. Aus seiner Jackentasche zog er den Schlüssel hervor und sperrte mit zitternden Händen die Tür auf. Conan trat ein und sofort kam ihn ein unangenehme Luft entgegen, sodass er automatisch husten musste. Ihm wurde übel und plötzlich wurde es so furchtbar heiß in seinen Körper, dass er gleich in die Knie gehen musste. Der Junge atmete stockend und sein Herz begann zu rasen. Er schüttelte sich, um das seltsame Gefühl los zu werden, aber das machte es nur noch schlimmer.

„...aaah....noch nicht....bitte!~

Conan brach erschöpft in sich zusammen und blieb regungslos liegen.....

  
  


Ran schreckte wie schon einmal in dieser Nacht auf. Ihre Haut war vom Schweiß feucht geworden und in ihrem Körper spürte sie ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Hand aus und holte ihren Wecker, der leise tickend auf dem Nachtkästchen stand. Es war 1Uhr nachts und automatisch überkam dem Mädchen ein gähnen. 

~....oh verdammt, was war denn das für ein fürchterlicher Alptraum?~ fragte sie sich ärgerlich und zog ihre Decke dabei bis zum Hals hoch. Sie grübelte noch ein paar Minuten nach, aber als sie feststellte, dass das überhauptnichts brachte stand das Mädchen genervt auf und trat ans Fenster. Ein dicker Nebel lag draußen auf den Straßen und Ran konnte gerade noch die Umrisse vom Nachbarhaus im weißen Dunst erkennen. Sie kniff ihre Augen eng zusammen um noch besser sehen zu können, aber es war sinnlos. Gähnend ging sie zurück zum Bett und als sie gerade wieder in die warme Decke schlupfen wollte trat sie auf etwas kaltes, dass auf ihren Fußboden lag. Es fühlte sich an wie Glas. Erschrocken fuhr sie zurück und hob das Ding rasch auf. Ran setzte sich ins Bett und schaltete ihre kleine Nachtlampe ein. Sofort wusste sie worauf sie getreten war und ihre Miene wurde mit einem Schlag tief traurig. Es war das Bild, auf dem ein lächelnder Shinichi abgebildet war. Ihr Herz schlug schneller, als sie das Bild betrachtete und irgendwie musste sie in diesem Moment an Conan denken. Der kleine Junge hatte solch ein Ähnlichkeit mit dem jungen Schülerdetektiv, aber wahrscheinlich war das nur einer ihre Einbildungen, ein Trugbild, damit sie Shinichi's verschwinden besser verkraften konnte. In Wirklichkeit war doch Conan ein kleiner Grundschüler, der gern Detektiv spielte und einen hohen IQ besaß. Ran lächelte als diese Gedanken ihr durch den Kopf gingen und sie beschloss den Kleinen zu besuchen. Sie wollte wissen wie es ihm ging und weil sie jetzt sowieso nicht mehr schlafen konnte, war das ein guter Zeitvertreib. Langsam und leise verließ sie ihr Zimmer und betrat das stille Wohnzimmer. Ihr Vater war anscheinend ins Schlafzimmer gegangen, denn das Schnarchen war verstummt und der Bürostuhl war ebenfalls leer. Ran schlich barfuß in Richtung Conan's Zimmer, aber auf den Weg dorthin vernahm sie ein seltsames stechen in ihren Bauch und ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in ihrer Magengegend breit. Nach einer kleinen Weile stand sie schließlich vor der Zimmertüre und sofort fiel ihr auf, dass diese offen war, obwohl sie sich Hundertprozentig sicher, dass sie die Tür vorhin zu gezogen hatte. 

~Seltsam.....hier stimmt doch etwas nicht....~

Ran näherte sich dem Zimmer jetzt deutlich schneller. Ihr Gefühl wurde immer mulmiger und als sie plötzlich vor Conan's leerstehendem Bett stand, erstarrte sie. Hektisch sah sich im Zimmer um, aber von Conan war keine Spur. 

„Conan? Conan! Hör auf mit dem Blödsinn und komm raus!!" rief das Mädchen und verließ dabei das Zimmer. Sie ging zur Toilettentür und klopfte an.

„Conan, bist du da drin?" fragte sie und hoffte inständig das der kleine Junge antwortet, aber nichts war zu hören. 

Ran wurde immer nervöser. Sie machte sich schreckliche Sorgen um ihm, wenn Conan etwas zugestoßen wäre.....

Kopfschüttelnd und mit langen Atemzügen versuchte sie sich selbst zu beruhigen, was ihr aber nicht besonders gelang. 

~Ganz ruhig, Conan ist hier irgendwo.....mach dich nicht verrückt, er wird bestimmt gleich auftauchen.~

Ran durchsuchte die ganze Wohnung und das nicht besonders leise. Ihr liefen Tränen über die Wangen und plötzlich begriff sie mit einem Schlag, dass Conan tatsächlich nicht mehr in der Wohnung war. Geschockt ließ sie sich auf die Couch nieder. 

~Conan....wo bist du?"

  
  


Conan erwachte mit unerträglichen Schmerzen in der Brust. Er versuchte sich krampfhaft hochzustemmen, aber es hatte keinen Sinn....sofort brach er zusammen und stöhnte gequält auf. 

Er begann plötzlich hektisch zu atmen und ihm wurde Speiübel. Ein bitterer Geschmack machte sich in seinem Mund breit und auf einmal musste er sich übergeben. Conan schloss die Augen und ließ sich erschöpft zur Seite fallen. Der kleine Junge zitterte vor Kälte am ganzen Körper, trotzdem war seine Stirn vom Schweiß klitschnass. 

„Es hat keinen Sinn, sich zu wehren.....es ist vorbei....endgültig!"

  
  


„Mausebein! Was ist los? Warum schläfst du nicht?" fragte Kogoro, als er ganz verschlafen aus seinen Zimmer kam und die ganz aufgelöste Ran auf der Couch sah. 

Ran sah mit gläsernen Augen zu ihm hoch und plötzlich fing sie bitterlich an zu weinen. Sie stand auf und fiel ihren Vater in die Arme. Verzweifelt krallte sie sich bei ihm fest, als ob sie Angst hätte auch noch ihren Vater zu verlieren. Kogoro strich ihr tröstend über den Kopf und versuchte sie zu beruhigen, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte warum Ran überhaupt so verzweifelt und traurig war. 

„Ran....was ist denn passiert. Sag es mir, dann kann ich dir bestimmt auch helfen."

Als Kogoro die Worte gesagt löste sich Ran von ihm und sah ihren Vater mit verheulten Augen an. Schluchzend berichtete sie, dass Conan verschwunden war.

„WAS!? Wo ist der Bengel nur wieder?" fluchte er aufgeregt und schlug einmal wütend auf den Tisch. 

Ran machte diese Geste von Kogoro nur noch trauriger und auf einmal bekam sie wieder dieses seltsame Gefühl, eine Vorahnung.

„Paps.....wir müssen die Polizei verständigen. Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache." murmelte sie leise, gerade noch, sodass es ihr Vater verstehen konnte. 

„Es ist 01.45 morgens und die Polizei hat bestimmt noch wichtigere Sachen zu tun, als einen ständigen Ausreißer zurück zubringen. Mausebein.....er ist morgen früh bestimmt wieder hier, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen!" versuchte er seine Tochter zu beruhigen, aber das ging ziemlich schief. Im Gegenteil, seine Worte hatten in Ran eine furchtbare Wut wachsen lassen und prompt schrie sie Kogoro an.

„Meine Güte, Paps! Conan ist krank und fiel zu schwach zum Aufstehen. Er wäre nie einfach mitten in der Nacht gegangen, ohne einen wirklich triftigen Grund zu haben. Wir müssen ihn suchen!! Was ist wenn es ihm nicht gut geht und er Hilfe braucht? Ich werde die Polizei rufen!" 

Stur ging sie ans Telefon und als sie gerade die Nummer wählen wollte, nahm Kogoro ihr das Telefon aus der Hand und nickte.

„Hör mir zu, ich weiß das du dir Sorgen machst, aber wir sollten nichts überstürzen. Wir Beide werden ihn jetzt suchen gehen, ja.....und wenn wir ihn dann nicht gefunden haben verständigen wir die Polizei, o.k.?" 

Ran sah ihren Vater entgeistert an. Sie war nicht besonders einverstanden mit dem Vorschlag, trotzdem nickte sie und ging zur Haustüre. Schnell zog sie sich ihre Schuhe und ihren Mantel an und nach kurzer Zeit stand sie Wetterfest in der Wohnung. 

„Paps.....wir müssen ihn finden! Ich werde bei Professor Agasa und bei Ayumi nachsehen. Du gehst zu Genta und Mitsuhiko. In einer Stunde treffen wir uns wieder hier, hörst du!!" Ran hatte ihren Befehlston angenommen, der bei ihren Vater immer sehr gut wirkte und kaum hatte sie die Worte gesagt, zog sich Kogoro auch schon rasch an. Gemeinsam verließen sie noch die Wohnung, aber draußen angekommen trennten sich ihre Wege. Es war eisig kalt und der Nebel hatte sich kein bisschen gelichtet. Die Straßenlaternen boten kaum Licht und Ran musste sehr aufpassen, damit sie nicht vom Weg abkam. Bibbernd schlenderte sie die Straße entlang und nach weniger als zehn Minuten stand sie schließlich vor Agasa's Haus. Mit zitternden Händen klingelte sie. Sie wusste, dass es sehr unhöflich war mitten in der Nacht so einen Radau zu machen, aber für Conan würde sie alles tun, vor allem jetzt.....

~Oh bitte, lass Conan hier sein!~ betete sie und rieb sich ihre Hände aneinander.

Ran stand geschlagene drei Minuten vor der Tür bis endlich ein völlig verschlafener Professor die Tür aufmachte. Er rieb sich seine Augen und gähnte. Gerade als er fluchen wollte, erkannte er erst, wer draußen stand und er schluckte seine Worte hinunter. 

„RAN!? Aber.....aber was machst du denn hier??" fragte er verwundert und sah das Mädchen dabei besorgt an. 

„...Entschuldigung für die Störung.....aber ist Conan vielleicht bei Ihnen?"

Ran wusste das die Frage überflüssig war, denn wie es aussah war Conan nicht hier. Wäre er es, dann hätte der Professor von anfang an anders reagiert.

„Nein, tut mir leid. Ist etwas passiert?" wollte der Professor, jetzt noch besorgter, wissen. 

„Er....er ist spurlos verschwunden...." schluchzte Ran und versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken. 

„Was!? Aber......Komm erst einmal rein. Drinnen kannst du mir dann alles erzählen."

Ran nickte und betrat die Wohnung. Sofort spürte sie eine angenehme Wärme und sie war froh nicht mehr draußen stehen zu müssen. Agasa zeigte auf die Couch und Ran setzte sich mit einem dankbaren nicken hin. 

„Also, erzähl mal.....was ist passiert? So viel ich weiß ist Shi.....äh...Conan doch krank." beinahe hätte sich der Professor verplappert, aber Ran nahm das gar nicht wahr, sondern erzählte kurz und bündig was passiert war. 

~....verdammt Shinichi! Musst du Ran immer solche Sorgen machen!~ dachte er wütend und holte einen kleinen Radar aus der Schublade.

„Was ist das?" fragte Ran, als sie das seltsame Gerät sah. 

„Das ist ein Radar. Wir werden ihn bald gefunden haben." meinte der ältere Mann und schaltete auf eine blauen Knopf und eine Karte erschien auf dem Bildschirm. 

„Das habe ich für die Detective Boys gebaut. Es zeigt an, wo sie sich gerade befinden....vorausgesetzt sie tragen den Sender bei sich.!" erklärte er weiter und Ran schöpfte ein kleinwenig Hoffnung.

Der Professor drückte noch einen anderen Knopf und die Karte verkleinerte sich. Es erschienen plötzlich genau vier Punkte.

„Aha, alle vier haben den Sender also eingeschaltet. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch die verschiedenen Punkte.......WAS?? Das kann doch nicht sein........" 

Ran erschrak richtig als der Professor immer lauter wurde und fassungslos auf den Bildschirm starrte.

„Ist....ist etwas nicht in Ordnung.?" fragte sie unsicher. Aber irgendwie wollte sie gar nicht wissen, was der Professor entdeckt hatte, denn ihr Gefühl verriet ihr nichts gutes. 

„Wenn mein Radar jetzt nicht spinnt, dann müsste einer der Vier in Shinichi's Haus sein! Und das kann eigentlich nur Shinichi sein!!!"

„Was Shinichi??? Wieso Shinichi?" 

Diesmal hatte es Ran bemerkt wie sich Agasa versprochen hatte und sie wurde hellhörig. Der Professor wollte sich am liebsten selber ohrfeigen, aber das wäre noch auffälliger gewesen. Schwitzend versuchte er sich herauszureden. 

„Äh....ich meinte natürlich Conan.....das darfst du jetzt nicht falsch verstehen. Ich hab wieder schneller gesprochen, als nachgedacht. Es ist nur......das in Shinichi's Haus normalerweise Shinichi sein müsste, aber ich....." „Ich weiß was Sie meinen, aber wir dürfen keine Zeit mehr verlieren! Ich werde rüber gehen! Haben Sie einen Schlüssel? Sonst muss ich schnell nach Hause!" Ran wollte schon aufbrechen, als der Professor sie zurückhielt. 

„Warte! Ich hab einen Schlüssel hier, aber ich werde sowieso mit rüber gehen!"

Der Professor war sichtlich froh, dass Ran nicht mehr weiter nach Shinichi fragte, denn er hätte nicht mehr gewusst, was er ihr sonst noch sagen könne, ohne dass Geheimnis zu verraten. Er stand rasch auf und öffnete einem Schrank, indem mindesten fünfzig Schlüssel hingen. Ran sah mit hochgezogen Augenbrauen zu, wie der Professor vergeblich den richtigen Schlüssel suchte. Schließlich konnte sie es nicht mehr mit ansehen und half den älteren Mann bei der Suche. Nach weniger als einer Minute hatten sie endlich den kleinen silberenen Schlüssel gefunden und Ran zog sich jetzt ziemlich ungeduldig die Schuhe an. Agasa tat es ihr gleich und beide verließen schließlich mit einem unguten Gefühl das Haus. 

  
  


Conan wand sich vor Schmerzen hin und her. Er hat es in der Zeit auf die Wohnzimmercouch geschafft, aber dort war es nur noch schlimmer geworden. Sein Atem war unregelmäßig und schleppend. Der kleine Junge spürte wie sein Körper langsam aber sicher von innen heraus zu staub zerfiel, dennoch verspürte er kaum Angst. Das Gift, dass er schon über ein Jahr in sich trug, begann ihn zu töten, aufzufressen......aber er hatte es gewusst, schon lange, dass mehr hinter dem Gift steckte. Es würde diesen Körper sterben lassen und mit ihm Shinichi. Conan begann lautlos zu weinen. Er hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod, aber er wollte Ran nicht allein lassen....sie nicht verlieren, aber hatte er nicht Ran schon längst verloren? Ja, das hatte er....im Tropical Land ist Shinichi gestorben und zurück blieb ein kleiner Junge, der jetzt auch sterben musste.

Conan vernahm, wie sich eine Tür öffnete und leise Schritte, die näher kamen. Es war Ran, er konnte sie noch nicht sehen, aber er wusste es einfach, das es sie war.......Erschöpft schloss er die Augen und wartete auf das Mädchen, dass er doch so liebte.

  
  


„Conan!? Bist du hier?" fragte Ran vorsichtig und schaltete das Licht ein. Geblendet kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen. Nach einer Weile ging es wieder und sie sah sich suchend um, aber sie konnte Conan nirgends entdecken. 

„Conan!!! Wo bist du? Ich weiß, dass du hier bist!" brüllte sie und stapfte wie wild durch die Wohnung, aber als sie im Wohnzimmer ankam erstarrte sie. Ihr kleiner Conan lag zitternd auf dem Sofa und hatte die Augen halb offen. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber seine Stimme versagte und es wurde zu einen unverständlichen flüstern. Ran konnte sich mit Mühe von ihrer Erstarrung lösen und ging auf ihm zu.

„Conan....warum....wieso bist!"

Conan schüttelte zwingend den Kopf und brachte sie so zum Schweigen. 

„Ran....ich....muss dir etwas zeigen...."

Professor Agasa kam in diesem Moment ebenfalls im Zimmer an und verstummte, als er gerade nochmal nach Conan rufen wollte. Er näherte sich den Beiden und er als er Conan sah, erschrak er. 

„....Ran.....verzeih mir......" flüsterte er heißer.

„Was, was redest du denn da? Professor! Bitte rufen sie einen Arzt, schnell!" bat sie den Mann, aber er wurde aufgehalten.

„...Nein....das.....das hat keinen....Sinn!"

„Conan....was ist nur los mit dir? Bitte sei doch vernünftig, du brauchst ärztlich Hilfe...."

Wieder wurde sie von den kleinen Jungen zum Schweigen gebracht. Sein Körper bebte, aber er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. 

„Kannst....kannst du mir einen Spiegel bringen?"

Ran verstand nun gar nichts mehr. Sie war verwirrt, trotzdem stand sie auf um einen kleinen Spiegel zu holen und gab ihn dem Jungen. Dieser nahm zur Überraschung seine Brille ab und Ran weitete verblüfft die Augen. 

„Shini....chi?"

Der Professor zuckte zusammen und senkte den Kopf. In diesen Moment wusste er, warum Conan, nein Shinichi, das tat. 

„Ja Ran, ich war es immer.......verzeih mir......"

Ran schwieg und sah Shinichi mit starren Augen an. Sie konnte es kaum glauben, sie hatte es ja schon geahnt, aber jetzt....

Shinichi nahm den Spiegel und sah hinein, er lächelte.....

„Ich.....ich hätte gerne noch ein letztes mal mein wahres Gesicht in diesen Spiegel gesehen, aber ich habe versagt...."

Er berührte das Glas und es zersprang in Tausend Scherben. Ran erschrak, als die Messerscharfen Teile Shinichi's Hand zerschnitten, aber ihm schien das nichts auszumachen. Er verspürte keinen Schmerz....nicht mehr....und er würde es nie mehr.

Shinichi sah Ran an und lächelte wieder. 

„Vergib mir......."

Ran begriff erst jetzt, dass sie ihren Shinichi jeden Moment verlieren würde. Tränen rollten ihr die Wangen hinunter und sie schüttelte immer wieder ungläubig den Kopf.

„Shinichi...nein! Bitte lass mich nicht allein. Nicht jetzt, wo wir uns wiedergefunden haben. Ich liebe dich doch!!"

Ran spürte wie sie von Shinichi's Hand berührt wurde und ihr zerriss es das Herz. Sie nahm ihn in die Arme und drückte ihn ganz fest an sich. 

„Ich....werde....dich....immer.....lieben....meine, kleine Ran....." flüsterte eine Stimme in ihr Ohr, bevor sie für immer verstummte.....

„NEEEEEEIIIIIN!!!!!!!!"

  
  


Ende!!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
